Trust Issues
by Little Miss Alley Cat
Summary: New kids are usually shy, but not these boys. One of them is a loner, the other a jock, and the last one a geek. The weirdest part? They're brothers. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru think something's up when two of them start to miss class, and the other is completely ignored. Unfortunately, they don't have any proof, so they decide to trust them...for now.
1. Come on, AGAIN?

_**~ CHAPTER 1 ~**_

 **Come on, AGAIN?**

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

The best way to start off your day is with a good fight. That is, unless you lose.

I woke up with my head spinning, and the blazing sun shining down on my face. I tried standing up, but failed miserably. Why wasn't I in my room? How come there were so many people staring at me? And-hey! Why were they laughing?

"Nice hair, Red!" A teenager jeered, his girlfriend suppressing a giggle. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and tugged at his hand.

"C'mon, he's only a little kid. Lets go."

 _What? Little kid? I'm not little! And what's wrong with my hair? My hair's awesome! The best hair in the universe! Way better tha-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a dark, brownish string of goo that slowly dripped onto my windbreaker. My eyes widened as I wiped it off. Melted chocolate.

Suddenly, everything came back to me. I had picked a fight with those stupid _Powderpuff Girls_ and apparently, lost. My hand trembling, I reached up and grabbed my hat.

 _Squuuiirch._

I took it off inch by inch, and it felt just like taking off a band aid, the sticking, the horror of what lay beneath, and the pain. As I slowly brought it down to my eyes, my breath caught in my throat, and my heart stopped. The insides were completely covered with melted, sticky, gooey, candy.

"Sh-she _she_ defiled my hat!" I screeched, the people around me covering their ears."W-wh- _why would_ _anyone do this?_ " My face got hot, and I felt anger building up inside of me. Forget the hair, my hat was the world to me! It was the best in the entire freaking multiverse!

"Hey kid, it's only a hat. Stop being dramatic," A shopkeeper muttered, his mouth turned down and his eyebrows furrowed. I whipped around and shot a spit ball at his face, sending him crashing a crate of oranges.

"Shut the hell up!" I fumed, before flying away to find my brothers. And as soon as I did, we were going to find those stupid, moronic girls, and kick their butts for this. Shooting one last glare at the people staring at me, I started flying away. A half-melted gummy bear fell out of my hair. _Maybe I should wash my hair first._

After ten minutes of horrendous scrubbing, I had finally gotten the worst of the sugar out of my hair and hat, but I was still mad. Boiling mad. As I scanned the city for my brothers, I saw a dark green figure rubbing his head not too far from where I woke up.

"Hey bro, got beat up by that Butterbutt girl again?" I smirked, hoping I made it sound like I didn't lose to Blossom. My eyes drifted over to a spit covered, smelly, balled up sock.

"Aww, dude. I think I did!" Butch's hand shot out to catch what I tossed him."My sock? Why's it all gross and gooey?"

I pointed at his mouth and sighed, "Geez man, I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's been in your mouth for what? The past hour? Can't you taste the stench of it lying in your room for two weeks, _unwashed_?"

He blinked once. The started wiping his tongue furiously with his hand, his shirt, his arm, and anything else around him that was, clean. "I theriufly beeb foo vinse mwah muth!"

"Dude. I have no idea what you just said, but I'm guessing you need to go to the bathroom?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

He nodded.

"There's one two blocks from here. Next to the subway."

Butch looked at me with a _seriously?_ face and took his hand out of his mouth,"Are you kidding me? We're in a freaking park! There're like, bathrooms every two hundred meters!" He pointed at one right next to us.

"Oh wow. You're right."

 **Butch's Pov**

Cool water splashed onto my face, and I looked into the mirror, "How come those dumb girls always beat us?" My reflection muttered, his eyes narrowing.

It wasn't like she was fitter than me or anything. And she definitely wasn't smarter. Butterbutt was way too hot-tempered to think clearly in difficult situations.

"How does she always beat me!" I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. "Argh! Aren't boys supposed to be stronger than girls?"

My eye started to twitch as the solution to our defeat suddenly dawned to me. It was so simple!

"Hang on Boomer! I'll pop that stupid bubble with this stick!" Brick hollered.

 _Say what?_

Pushing the bathroom door open, I ran to where my brother was,"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? I don't see Boomer."

"Oh hey man, wanna help get me outta this thing?"

I glanced up. _Oh. My. Freaking. God._ "What happened to you, man?" I clutched my stomach, barely able to control my laughter. My blonde prissy brother folded his arms and huffed.

"Geez, Butch. You don't have to laugh so hard. It wouldn't be funny if you were in here!" Brick popped the bubble he was stuck in just as Boomer was about to stand up. He fell down the tree, hitting branches all the way. I laughed harder.

"How the hell did you get up there anyway, you dumb wuss?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He shot me a murderous look then sighed.

"One word. _Bubbles_. Stupid priss trapped me in one of her bubbles and sent me flying into this tree."

Brick made a low growling sound in his throat and clenched his fists, "Those lame girls! Pinky killed my hat, Butterbutt made Butch eat his socks, and now this! I swear I'll kill them!" I nodded and gave him a small pat on the back.

"Chill. Let's go back and get washed up. We'll destroy them next time." Boomer started flying towards our house, and I quickly followed him, with Brick trailing behind, his arms folded.

The second we got home, I locked myself in the bathroom, squeezing tubes of toothpaste into my mouth. Brick was in the other one downstairs, washing his hair. Which left Boomer to cook, but he doesn't mind. He was the only one who was clean, and besides, he's the only one in our entire family who can make decent food. Me and Brick somehow always end up trashing the kitchen, and Mojo... well let's just say he has failed as a parent.

"Dinner's ready!" Boomer shouted, and I immediately spit out the sweet smelling bubbles in my mouth, ran down the stairs, and slid into my seat.

Mojo, who was already digging into the spaghetti, paused to ask,"So boys, did you destroy those Stinkypuffs today?" We all shook our head simultaneously. "WHAT? I DID NOT CREATE YOU TO LOSE TO SOME LITTLE GIRLS!" His eyes bulged out and he slammed the table.

I smirked. Time for phase one. Casually, I took a sip of lemonade,"Chill mama. It your fault our powers are lame and we're younger than them."

Brick nodded,"Yeah mama, spitballs, socks, and cotton swabs don't kill people," He pointed his fork at the monkey."Our failure is your fault."

Mojo was practically about to pop a vein, and his eyes were bloodshot,"That's it! I will think of a way to give you new powers and make you the same age as those girls!"

Boomer snorted and took a bite out of his meatball,"Good luck mama."

Mojo stood up and smiled at him,"Thank you son," He turned towards me and Brick and glared at us."You should be more supportive like your brother, you ungrateful children!" The monkey made a face and descended into the basement, where is new lab was.

Boomer blinked and looked at me with a confused expression on his face,"Was it not obvious that I was being sarcastic?"

I rolled my eyes and slurped down the rest of my drink,"Nah bro, we just have a nutcase for a dad."

* * *

 **That's it! The first chapter of my rewritten Trust Issues! Hopefully, it's better than the original. Please review on what you think of it! Thanks!**

 _ **~JanJan334~**_


	2. They Deserve it!

_**~ CHAPTER 2 ~**_

 **They Deserve it!**

* * *

"You're _such_ a good cook, Miyako! I wish you could make dinner for me everyday!" I shoved the last bit if casserole into my mouth, not bothering with manners. Kaoru nodded, reaching for seconds while still chewing.

"If you like that, then you'll love dessert..." Miyako said as she backed out of the kitchen, holding the most delicious looking cake I'd ever seen. "My famous strawberry chocolate truffle cake!" My eyes followed the plate and the second she set it on the table, my hand shot out to cut a slice.

 _Must eat...cake!_

A few seconds later I reached for another piece."Hey! What about us, Momoko?" Kaoru said indignantly, snatching the plate away. "Don't be so selfish!" I folded my arms and pouted, mad that Kaoru wouldn't let me eat even a tiny slice more.

Professor Utonium laughed and pointed his fork at me,"Okay Momoko, how about you take some candy from my stash and we call it even?" I brightened at his suggestion and walked over to the cabinets, where he usually stored the candy. Flinging them open, my eyes widened in shock. Nothing but flour and spices.

"No! Where's the candy? First the sweet shop and now _this_! There's no justice in this world anymore!  
 _No justice_!" I wailed, clutching my chest and falling to my knees. Everyone stared at me. Then burst out laughing.

"Relax, drama queen. The candy's in the bag on the counter by the door! We went shopping today," Ken rolled his eyes and pointed at a large reusable cloth bag by the entrance.

"Oh."

I stood up, skipped over to it, and carefully selected the best brands _(Vanilla Strawberry Caramel Craziness? Yes!)._ As I lowered back in my chair, the professor took a sip from his can of soda.

"So, what happened to the candy shop? What's it called again? Sour and Sugary?" He shook the can. He had this weird thing about soda. It had to be flat. Don't know why, but it's the way it is. Probably afraid the bubbles would damage his brain cells or something.

I clenched my fist around my chocolate bar,"Okay, first of all, it's Sweet N' Sticky. And what happened was that Brick destroyed it!" The candy became crushed and the filling seeped through the plastic packaging.

"Geez man, that _sucks_. Did you get him back?" Kaoru leaned forward, eager to hear if I did. She was the queen (though she preferred 'king') of pranks. The only one who was better than her was Sakamoto. But nobody thinks of him as funny, just stupid and annoying.

"You betcha. Got him good, too. Dumped all the candy he ruined in that _'precious wittle hat'_ of his. Serves him right," I smirked and leaned back in my chair, feeling rather victorious. Miyako gaped at me, shocked. Kaoru on the other hand, was laughing her face off, and Coco cola was spraying out her nose. Gross.

Sometimes it felt like my best friend a were like my personal devil and angel. Miyako was sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly, but Kaoru was... well, rather devious at times.

"Classic! The ol' 'sticky hat' trick! I didn't know you were so good with pranks, Momoko!" My dark haired friend snorted, clutching her stomach."Maybe we should work together sometime. _Yeah!_ Next time we fight those boys let's combine both our ideas and totally humiliate them!"

Miyako cocked her head,"You did something to Butch, too? Isn't that a little mean?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"Little punk was asking for it. He called me 'babe' the entire time we were fighting. And not to mention how incredibly perverted he was! Mooning me? He literally was begging for me to stuff that dirty mouth if his with his dirty socks!" She cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly.

"That's horrible! He could get sick! Even though it is a bit funny...dirt socks in dirty mouth...hehe." Miyako was concerned at first, but then started giggling.

I smiled and reached for another slice of cake, hoping none of them would notice. I know I said I wouldn't, and professor gave me the candy already, but hey, cake is cake. I couldn't resist.

As I quickly stuffed the evidence of my betrayal in my mouth, I tried to keep the conversation going,"So Miyako, did you do anything to Boomer?"

She stopped giggling and hung her head in shame,"Yes. I feel kind of I bad for him. I trapped him one of my bubbles somehow by accident, and I because I was so mad at him for kicking that little puppy, I didn't let him out. He probably spent hours stuck in there."

"Bwahahaha! You seriously did that? You're a freaking genius Miyako! We should've done that ages ago!" Kaoru literally fell out of her chair and was rolling on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down her face. "I'm demoting you from second in command," She pointed at me."and promoting Miyako to that position."

I pouted and pretended to be disappointed. To be honest, I couldn't care less. After Sakamoto, I wanted nothing to to with any kind of nasty mean trick. But Kaoru was serious about all her pranks, and if I told her I didn't like them, she'd kill me. Literally.

Yeah, my friends are that crazy.

"Bye Professor! Bye Ken! Bye Peach!" Miyako waved at the three tiny figures as we walked down the road, toward her house.

"We're finally having another sleepover!" She sighed happily and skipped ahead. "I didn't think you guys would wanna come after the whole ghost incident."

Kaoru shuddered,"Ugh, please don't remind me. That was horrible!" Her eyes lit up when she saw Tokyo City's only one hundred and fifty step staircase. "Ooh! Wait a sec, guys. I've always wanted to try this!" She grabbed her skateboard and climbed up the stairs.

"Just what are you trying to do Kaoru? Don't do anything crazy and hurt yourself!" I shouted after her, while rolling my eyes. She just had to try some stupid stunt everyday.

"Chill, I'm gonna be alright!" She hollered. "After all," Kaoru started skating toward the railing at top speed. "I am the great Kaoru Matsubara! And I never fail!" She hopped onto the railing, her skateboard turned sideways. The piercing sound of board against metal filled the air, and I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what would happen next.

"Hahaha! You see, I did it! I didn't cr-" Kaoru shouted in triumph, as she neared the end, with only a few meters to go. But then lost her balance and crashed into the asphalt.

"Kaoru!" Miyako rushed forward, worry written all over her face. "Are you okay?" She said, tilting Kaoru's head back and forth, looking for any signs of blood.

"Get off Miyako! I'm fine." She stood up, brushing off her green hoodie. She stopped. "Well, except for my elbow. And my hoodie." Her left sleeve was ripped and torn, blood seeping through the ruined fabric. Kaoru sighed. "I'm gonna have to buy a new one."

Miyako froze. Her mouth was slightly open and the look on her face was of pure joy. "Finally. I've been waiting for this for ages!" She started doing a little dance around Kaoru. "C'mon Kaoru! I've got a surprise for you!" She grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward her giant house.

Yep they are a strange bunch.


	3. A Passion For Fashion And Ghosts

_**~ CHAPTER 3 ~**_

 **A Passion for Fashion... And Ghosts**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Why do you even _have_ this, Miyako?" I furrowed my eyebrows and gaped at her enormous closet overflowing with clothes, unable to process it all. It was so unnecessarily big and complicated. Everything, literally _everything_ , was color coded, folded neatly, and organized into three different sections, the blue one bigger than the other two.

"Oh, I don't know..." Miyako sang as she pranced into her walk-in closet, doing little twirls that made her skirt flare. She stood in front of the green area, taking out hoodie after hoodie, tank top after tank top, eyeing each piece before putting them back. "So I can do this?" Her perfectly curled pigtails bounced up and down as she dropped a set of neatly folded clothes into my arms, a disturbingly cheerful smile stretched across her face.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" I said, picking up a black tank top with my pinkie. Momoko waved her lollipop, and rolled her eyes at Miyako.

"It's for you to wear tomorrow! You're going to look _so_ cute!" She hopped in place and giggled. "And the best part is…" She ducked back into her closet. "I got a matching set for me and Momoko! We'll be so adorable!" Miyako returned holding an pink and blue version of the clothes in my arms and handed the pink one to Momoko, still beaming like she won the lottery.

Mouth open in disgust, I dropped the tank top, short open vest, and green shorts on her bed, "Um, no? I'm not going to dress like some _girl_ just to make you happy. Besides, I brought my own clothes." I folded my arms and huffed at them angrily.

Miyako pouted and gave me the big puppy eyes. "But Kaaaaoru! I spent so much time on this! You know how hard it is to find something that is cute, but not girly at all? Pleeeease just wear it for at least a day!"

I growled at her and bared my teeth.

Momoko took the lollipop out of her mouth and pointed it at me. "I'll do your science homework for a week."

"Deal. Oh, and by the way, can I wear my own shoes?" I said immediately, holding up the tank top in front of my chest.

Miyako looked at us with her mouth slightly open, apparently quite confused.

"What? No homework." Momoko and I shrugged simultaneously. She pursed her lips and bobbed her head at me.

"Can I get something… a little bit less 'revealing'? Please?" I say, gagging at the shorts as I looked at myself in Miyako's giant full wall mirror. "They literally only cover half of my thigh!"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, She went back into her closet and chucked a pair of dark green cargo shorts at me. Holding them up for inspection, I nodded appreciatively.

" _Thank you,_ " I laid the clothes out on her bed and gave them a last look-over to make sure they weren't something I wouldn't wear normally. _Check._

Tossing them to the other side of the room where my duffel bag was, I fell backwards onto the mattress, sighing exasperatedly. I came here for a sleepover and possible horror-movie-watching, but somehow it turned into a fashion show.

Life was so unfair.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower first, okay? Don't mess any of my stuff up,"Miyako said, leaning back into the closet to retrieve her pajamas. She shot us one last glance as she slowly backed out of her room.

Momoko sank down into the bed next to me, lollipop still in her mouth. Silence filled the room and only the sound of occasionally sucking could be heard. After a few minutes slowly ticked by and she was still sucking on that stupid candy, I sat up irritably and glared at her.

"Can you finish that thing already? It's really getting on my nerves!" She raised her eyebrows and took it out.

Waving it around lazily, she drawled, "Nah. I think I'm gonna make this my 'thing'. You know? You have your whole 'sporty skater girl' act, and Miyako is the school sweetheart. I'm going to be the 'cute lollipop girl'!"

I snorted. "Dude, you're already the nerdy comic book chick. That's never going to change." She pouted and stuck the sweet back in her mouth. I think I heard her mutter, " You're such a pessimist. Ruining my hopes and dreams…" Drama Queen.

A shrill, piercing scream cut through the air and both our heads snapped to. I stood up as another one soon followed. We shared a look.

"Miyako? Are you alright?" Momoko asked warily, leaning forward on the bed. We were answered with an eerie silence. "Miyako?" She called again, standing up to join me.

A low groan echoed the pitch black halls. I glanced at Momoko and took a step forward into the darkness. "Please, Kaoru, don't go. What if it's a ghost? I don't want to be all alone with the creepy spirit of a murderer or something!" Momoko pleaded, but I shook her off of me and continued down the hall.

I was halfway to the shower when I heard the creak of floorboards form the dark passage to my left. The light from Miyako's room was becoming fainter, and I turned around to look back at Momoko. Her eyes were wide and she pointed at something behind me.

Whipping around, I caught a glimpse of a smoky white figure ducking into the guest room across the shower. Taking out my flashlight keychain, I crept towards said room, ready to kick ghost butt.

Heavy breathing could be heard coming from it, and it grew faster with each step I took. The old wooden door creaked loudly, sending a small shiver up my spine. "Miyako?" I called, shining the small light at the darkness in a desperate attempt to cut through it.

A crash came from my left that was followed by a indignant huff. I grinned and turned off the keychain. "You do know that ghosts don't bump into chairs, right?" A loud sigh came from the general area of the crash.

"Were you scared at first though? I mean, for a second there I'm pretty sure you guys really thought I was a ghost." Miyako said, flipping a switch to turn on the lights. I shrugged and headed back to her room.

"You did fine, alright? Just try to avoid bumping into things. It really kills the mood."She sighed again, this time much more dejectedly. Miyako grabbed her towel and threw it over her head, moaning like a zombie as she walked behind me, swaying from side to side.

As we approached the brightly lit room, I heard shuffling from inside and realized that Momoko still thought there was a ghost in the house, and decided to have Miyako walk in the front. The second the door swung open, a pillow connected with her face and she fell backwards into me, shocked.

"What the the _blueberry_ , Momoko! You can't just go around hitting people in the face with pillows like that!" She yelled, scooping up the pillow and throwing it at a extremely confused Momoko.

"Pillow fight!" I hollered, seizing the opportunity to start an activities that was actually fun and exciting. I tackled both of them and bombarded them with the throw pillows strewn around Miyako's room, laughing like a madman.


	4. I Swear I'm Gonna Be Sick

**_~ CHAPTER 4 ~_**

 **I Swear I'm Gonna Be Sick**

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

I blinked. The moonlight shone brightly into my room through the window on the attic ceiling. It figured I would end up with the attic when we first moved into this place, but it was really starting to grow on me.

I liked having a trapdoor as a door. I liked the small space. I liked the windows on both walls. It made the place really bright. Besides, my brothers often forgot about this room if I pulled up my stairs.

Couldn't sleep tonight. It felt weird, just lying there, so I decided to go and get some water. The stair didn't even creak a little as I made my way down to the kitchen and poured myself a glass.

The city sure was bright at night. The giant glass wall in our living room made the New Townsville seem a whole lot bigger, too.

I sipped my water thoughtfully.

Living here sure was nice. The folks were dumb, and the security was weak. Except for the Powerpuff Girls Z, though. They were a real handful, sometimes. Just couldn't leave us alone.

 _Bzzz._

I squinted my eyes. Where was that noise coming from? Man, this place really was weird. Do they have robots now or something?

 _Bzzz._

Jesus Christ where was that coming from? Goddamit a guy can't even drink water while looking out a huge window at 2 am peacefully anymore.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz._

I sighed and turned away from the view and looked around, straining my ears. Huh. Seemed to be coming from the basement. Must be Mojo again. I rolled my eyes and started heading back up the stairs to the second floor, but was met with two pair of piercing red and green eyes.

"Holy Jesus oh my god, please don't kill me!" I shrieked, in an admittedly very unmanly way. The two pairs of eyes exchanged a look.

"Calm down, Boomer, it's just us. Your brothers? Remember?" The red eyed one spoke, shaking his head.

"Oh."

"Now get your butt back downstairs and open Mojo's basement door! That freak hasn't worked on something at night since last month!" Butch muttered urgently, shoving me back down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, chill," I said, shooting him a glare as I twisted the knob.

Butch and Brick kept on pushing me from behind, and I was getting really annoyed, and in a matter of seconds we ended up sprawled on the floor, staring up at Mojo's crazed face.

"Well, hello, boys! You're just in time for my new experiment! Come, and get off the floor. I have much to show you." He cackled, turning around and heading back to his little table of death and explosions.

My brothers and I stared as he stepped aside to reveal…three syringes filled with something white and glowy, a baseball bat, a boomerang, and a slingshot.

Brick made a face. "Um, what the hell is _this_ supposed to be?"

"Oh, my boys," Mojo said, grinning. "this is going to transform you into your _ultimate form_."

"Seriously? What is this? Some sort of dramatic super hero movie? Stop speaking in riddles, you monkey." Butch scoffed, folding his arms.

'Well, since you're so eager to speak up, you'll have the honor of being test subject number one! Choose a item and stand still." Mojo rolled his eyes, picking up a syringe.

"Psh, whatever. Like I care," Butch replied, eyeing the three objects. He reached for the slingshot, and Brick cleared his throat loudly.

"No can do, bro. That's mine." Brick announced, rubbing his nose.

Butch clenched his teeth and his hand hovered over to the boomerang, which I had wanted since duh, _boomer_ ang. But I kept my mouth shut. Butch respected Brick as the leader, but I was just the runt. I had no say in this.

Brick nodded.

"Ok, Mojo, do whatever the hell you want. Probably won't affect me anyway." Butch sneered, puffing out his chest and giving Mojo a challenging stare.

"Well, son, brace yourself, then." Mojo laughed in response, sticking the needle in Butch's arm, and releasing the fluid into his bloodstream.

Nothing happened.

Butch smirked. "Well, so much for your experiment. It seems like your invention has failed on—"

He was interrupted by his glowing skin. The light spread from his arm to the rest of his body, and it grew brighter and brighter, eventually engulfing him.

"Holy Crap, what the hell is happening?" Brick cried, awestruck.

Within a few moments, the light subsided and there stood a surprisingly tall, shocked, and clearly older Butch with his jaw down.

"Di-did I just…What did you do to me?" He got out, looking at his hands.

Mojo chuckled, and placed the syringe back on the table. "I extracted the Chemical Z from you DNA, and with the help of some _science_ managed to make a bit more of it as to age you by one year. And as you were holding an object while I gave you the shot, the powers fused with it too, so now instead of your, ahem, "socks" you now have a fully function, sanitary, super boomerang."

"So, we get new powers and get grow a couple centimeters?" I asked, eyes glued on the bat.

"Simply put, yes."

"Awww. Hell. Freaking. Yes." Brick hollered, grabbing the slingshot and one of the Chemical Z needles, then proceeded to give himself a shot as well.

Within seconds he too was practically towering over me, grinning wickedly at the brand new super-powered weapon in his hands.

I blinked. In an effort not to be left out, I quickly grabbed the last item on the table as well as the syringe before proceeding to grow 5 centimeters, just a little shorter than my brothers.

"Well, Mojo, it seems like you finally did something right." Brick laughed, opening and closing his hand, getting the new feel of his older, more advanced body.

"Oh, but these powers aren't free, my boys," Mojo replied casually, clapping his hands together.

"What?"

"Yes, my sons, these powers aren't free," He repeated, his smile turning into a frown. "I'm tired of your sass. I can already see development disability starting to form in each of you. If you are going to be villains, you are going to be educated, civilized villains!"

I cocked my head, my eyes squinted. "That, is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Mojo's face turned red. "That's not the point! You are starting school tomorrow, and if you complain, I will personally call the Powerpuff Girls Z and tell them where you live, regardless of my own comfort, so they can interrupt your precious sleep at night!"

"Whoa, old man, don't go crazy." Butch, sighed, shooting him a look.

"Be quiet! You have to be there by 8:00 am, at Ms Keane's class! Understood?"

Butch wrinkled his nose and scoffed again. "Whatever."  
He started heading back up the basement stairs, muttering about sleep deprivation and how much he hated life. Brick followed suit, glancing back at Mojo's lab, before disappearing through the door. I looked a Mojo for a bit longer, until I started to see beads of sweat form on his brow, then too left the mad monkey to his business.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

 _ **Didn't update for like, 6 months, and I'm sorry, I've just been really invested in "Happily Ever After" right now since I'm really starting to go deeper into the story. I'll try to keep this thing going, but please don't be mad if I don't have time to finish it. I really love this story, really, I do, since it's my first fanfic ever, it's just. I think I'm really onto something here with "HEA", and I know there are lots more people reading it than (sadly) this, so it's my top priority right now. I hope you understand!**_


End file.
